Pyro
by effyLove
Summary: —Si juegas con fuego, te puedes quemar. —dijo mirándome intensamente, con esa misma brillante llama dentro de sus ojos. —Desde hace mucho que tengo frío Edward—susurré temblando. —Entonces Bella, no le veo problema… voy a incendiarte a consumirte...


****Pyro****

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es mía.**

**Aviso: Alto contenido sexual, lenguaje adulto y situaciones oscuras, perversas y realismo Mágico.**

—**Si juegas con fuego, te puedes quemar. —dijo mirándome intensamente, con esa misma brillante llama dentro de sus ojos. —Desde hace mucho que tengo frío, mucho frío Edward…—susurré temblando. —Entonces Bella, no le veo problema… solo quiero que sepas que voy a incendiarte, a consumirte.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Por mí se va a la ciudad del llanto; por mí se va al eterno dolor; por mí se va hacia la raza condenada: la justicia animó a mi sublime arquitecto: me hizo la Divina Potestad, la Suprema Sabiduría, y el primer Amor. Antes de mí no hubo nada creado, a excepción de lo inmortal, y yo duro eternamente. ¡Oh vosotros los que entráis, abandonad toda esperanza!"<em>

_Canto III Dante, La Divina Comedia._

_"Lo que sucede es la única cosa que podía haber sucedido"_

_Nada, pero nada, absolutamente nada de lo que nos sucede en nuestras vidas podría haber sido de otra manera. Ni siquiera el detalle más insignificante. No existe el: "si hubiera hecho tal cosa...hubiera sucedido tal otra..."._

_No. Lo que pasó fue lo único que pudo haber pasado, y tuvo que haber sido así para que aprendamos esa lección y sigamos adelante. Todas y cada una de las situaciones que nos suceden en nuestras vidas son perfectas, aunque nuestra mente y nuestro ego se resistan y no quieran aceptarlo._

_Segunda ley espiritual (Hinduismo)_

Si la música suena lo suficientemente fuerte puede ahuyentar los demonios, fuerte y entre más fuerte más se alejan.

Momentos así desearía sentir más...

Me movía al sonido del universo, ese silencioso y agudo sonido que no todos podían escuchar, la vibración del mismo era el ritmo que seguían mis latidos.

Y a pesar de los ojos, esas miradas y manos que picaban por atraerme, por atarme. Seguía libre.

Había cosas que no iba a entregar porque eran cosas que no sé podían controlar, que no eran enteramente mías.

Sonreí aun con los ojos cerrados, no era bueno sonreír fijando la mirada. No si tenías ganas de permanecer sola entre el mar de gente que se movía a su propio son.

Abrí mis ojos.

Alice y Rose saltaban a unos metros de mí disfrutando de la atención, incitando a cualquiera a acercarse y al mismo tiempo el aura que las rodeaba a ambas era como un escudo protector que alejaba a cualquiera que se atreviera acercarse más de lo permitido.

Sonreí hacía ellas, hacía mis compañeras en la noche, mis hermanas bajo la luna, mis hadas madrinas.

Por alguna razón, está noche no parecía ser igual a tantas otras, eso era algo que podía sentirse en el aire, y sabía que fuera lo que fuera, no era algo que pudiera evitar.

Alice se acercó a mí y yo di dos pasos para acercarme más a ella.

Entonces lo sentí. Un cuerpo chocando contra el mío, una mano tomar mi cintura para equilibrarse y unos ojos verdes clavarse en los míos.

Y yo seguía sonriendo…no era bueno mirar a los ojos de alguien sonriendo.

Todo fue fugaz pero su mano quemo mi piel y su sonrisa imperceptible desapareció rápidamente entre el mar de gente.

— ¿Estas bien? —susurro Alice sobre la música.

Asentí sintiendo desaparecer mi sonrisa y el calor en mi piel.

— ¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota? — grito Rosalie señalando una dirección, no volteé. Él ya se había ido y no tenía caso.

Encogí los hombros y seguí bailando.

—Necesito aire. —grito Alice jalando mi brazo, la seguí y tome la mano de Rosalie.

Pronto estábamos en la terraza.

El aire ahí no era completamente limpió, el tabaco y otras cosas flotaban libremente en ese pequeño espacio.

—Son las 2:30, nos queda una hora chicas, a las 3:30 volvemos al infierno. —grito Rosalie antes de prender un cigarrillo, sonreí ante la descripción de Rosalie sobre nuestro lindo y pintoresco pueblo.

—Solo once meses más Rosalie. —dijo Alice mirando hacía el cielo, probablemente imaginando lo que sería su vida una vez que saliera de aquí.

Había veces en que no sabía si decirles, que no servía de nada planear las cosas.

Prescindir del tiempo era una buena idea, no tenemos más que el maldito segundo presente, todo los demás es pura suposición, un mero acto de fe, una noche oscura.

Hasta los malditos agnósticos tenían fe, el simple hecho de levantarse en las mañanas era una _**noche oscura.***_

Sonreí hacía ellas. —Entonces déjenme aprovechar el "tiempo" que queda. —dije alejándome de ellas.

Alice sonrío. —No te alejes demasiado. —grito Rosalie.

Entre de nuevo al mar de gente y comencé a bailar. Ese era el motivo por el cual estaba aquí y no iba a desaprovechar un solo instante en nada más.

La música era fuerte, lo suficiente para que la oscuridad no tocará mi mente.

Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por los colores de la música, las diferentes tonalidades, sintiendo la electricidad en mi cerebro, después recorriendo mi cuerpo.

De repente una onda de calor mi inundo.

Abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme frente a los mismos ojos verdes de antes.

Y esta vez sonreí siendo completamente consciente de mis actos y el significado.

El me dio una sonrisa de medio lado mientras sus ojos no dejaban los míos. Los suyos brillaban más cualquier par de ojos que hubiera visto antes y en ningún momento se desviaron a mi cuerpo.

Y casi podía estar segura que él estaba viendo lo mismo en los míos.

Un movimiento desvió mi mirada hacía su brazo, fruncí el ceño al ver una venda sobresaliendo de su chaqueta en su ante brazo.

No tenía idea de porque ese hecho había captado mi atención.

Sus ojos siguieron mi mirada y sonrió abiertamente asintiendo para si mismo.

Me miro a los ojos y sonrió completamente antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Deje de moverme, me quede estática aunque todo a mí alrededor seguía vibrando, sintiendo un hueco en el estomago.

Esa sensación incomoda que me hablaba de deseo, de un deseo insatisfecho, que me quito de golpe la alegría que tenía momentos antes.

Debía saber que esa mirada tenía escrita peligro por todas partes.

Tomando una respiración profunda, caminé en la dirección en la que él había caminado.

Quería escuchar su voz, saber su nombre y besar sus labios. En ese orden, lo quería y mucho.

No había necesidad de preguntarme el porqué, los sentimientos son indescifrables, por eso solo se sienten, no tienen traducción a las palabras y nadie los va a sentir de la misma forma .

Simplemente era lo que quería.

Ese chico era una representación directa de mi noche oscura, porque no sabía si iba a encontrarlo y de ser así no sabría si podría hacer todo lo que deseaba y de hacerlo no sabría si se repetiría. Pero de lo que sí estaba segura, era que de ser así, iba a gustarme mucho y eso en mi libro significaba muchas cosas.

Pero sabía que no podía seguir evitando los riesgos.

Ya no más.

Comencé a sentirme acalorada y por alguna razón sabía que esa era una buena señal.

Después comencé a escuchar gritos, pero no los comunes en este lugar, eran del tipo de una advertencia tardía.

La personas comenzaron a correr en dirección contraría a la que yo me dirigía, pero eso no me detuvo.

Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que debía alejarme de ahí y que las demás personas a mí alrededor comenzaban a entrar en pánico.

Aún no podía ver lo que había más adelante, por lo tanto mucha de las personas que ahora corrían tampoco podían verlo, pero así era la histeria.

La mayoría de las veces no somos consientes que somos los causantes de nuestras propias desgracias.

La mayoría de las veces, solo seguimos, a otros sin rumbo fijo.

Pero entonces llegué a dónde tenía que llegar.

Y en medio de unas llamas ardientes literalmente estaba él.

La música seguía sonando muy fuerte, pero esta vez ni ella pudo alejar al demonio.

Las llamas comenzaron a crecer al caer unas botellas de licor sobre el fuego y yo sabía que debía alejarme, pero en su lugar corrí hacía él.

¡Oh! Lo que se puede llegar hacer impulsada por el deseo.

No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente estaba dejando, permitiéndome sentir una vez más.

El abrió mucho los ojos al verme llegar hacía el.

Después frunció el ceño y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —grité entre los miles de gritos a nuestro alrededor, pero él de alguna manera me escucho.

—Edward. —grito de vuelta y de igual manera pude escucharlo y con ello su voz, así que no me quedaba más que avanzar.

Cerré la distancia entre los dos y estrellé mis labios en los suyos.

Él se quedo estático por unos segundos, antes de que literalmente algo se encendiera en él.

Y sus brazos me envolvieron y me pegaron a su cuerpo, sus labios abarcaron los míos y su lengua entro en mi boca.

Cerré los ojos sintiendo un calor sofocante por todos lados, y sabía que nada tenía que ver con el fuego que nos rodeaba.

Enrede mis brazos en su cuello y lo besé con todas mis fuerzas.

Podía sentir el latido de su corazón al mismo ritmo del mío, y su respiración haciéndole coro a la mía.

No me ahogaba a pesar del humo, estaba respirando su aire.

Sentí sus manos bajar por mi cuerpo, de mi cintura a mi trasero, a mis piernas desnudas, sus dedos sujetaron mis muslos, entendí y brinque.

Rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y de un momento a otro me encontré en uno de los baños.

Girando y caminando un poco hacia delante, apoyo mi espalda contra la pared y el aire abandonó mis pulmones cuando me presionó sobre ella.

Apoyándose un poco mas en mí, sentí su endurecida polla, no dejando ninguna duda de lo que iba a pasar. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, y su mirada, una vez más, se fijo en mis ojos.

Las alarmas de mi cuerpo sonaban con fuerza.

Sabía que debía estar saliendo de aquí y que no solo mi cuerpo peligraba, no solo mi cuerpo podía quemarse.

Pero no me importaba.

Acorté la distancia entre nosotros de nuevo, sus ojos se cerraron mientras tomaba mi labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Llevé mi mano hasta cabello y enrede mis dedos en él firmemente.

Nos estábamos comportando realmente como si no hubiera tiempo, como si los minutos no estuvieran contados.

Viviendo solo el momento.

A pesar de lo peligroso de ello…tal vez había estado subestimando el tiempo.

Tiré de su cabello haciéndolo gemir, lo quería más cerca de mí.

Él se separó de mi y agarro mi cabello en un puño rudamente, ladeó mi cabeza y expuso mi cuello. Pasó su nariz por mi piel mandando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

—Siento como tu corazón late, rápido muy rápido ¿Es por mi? —susurro antes de seguirme besando.

Si, era por él.

Estaba malditamente segura que nada tenía que ver el fuego afuera consumiendo todo a su paso.

—Es por ti. —susurre.

El repartía suaves y deliciosos besos por mi garganta, deslizando sus dedos de arriba abajo.

—Estas temblando hermosa ¿tienes frío?

Reí sin aliento porque no había manera que yo tuviera frío en está situación.

—Tu crees ¿Reamente crees que tiemblo por frío?

_Y no por tus labios._

Gemí cuando una de sus manos se deslizó por mi pecho, tocándolo suavemente y rosando mi pezón lentamente.

—Dímelo. —susurró.

—Sabes que no… no estoy temblando por frío si no…por…porque estoy malditamente caliente y te necesito.

Río mientras sus dedos me trataban con más brusquedad.

— ¿No será que tienes miedo? —dijo juntando nuestros labios.

—Mi cuerpo no te miente. No tengo miedo. —dije claramente.

Sonrío mientras se separaba de mí.

Lo miré interrogante.

Se hinco frente a mí y deslizo sus manos por mis piernas lentamente mientras un humo denso comenzaba a filtrarse en la habitación.

Sus manos se perdieron bajo mi falda y con la misma lentitud deslizo mis bragas por mis piernas.

Me las saco por completo y claramente vi como las guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

En la misma posición en la que se encontraba, levanto un poco mi falda dejando mi sexo expuesto ante él.

Tosí un poco pero no deje que eso me molestará.

Mordí mis labios mientras lo veía hincado frente a mí, muriendo de anticipación.

Se levantó y no pude resistirlo más. Agarre su cabello en un puño y estampe de nuevo mi boca contra la suya.

Sus dedos entraron en contacto con mí ya muy húmedo coño haciéndome gemir y retorcerme.

Enrede mi pierna derecha en su cadera sintiendo sus dedos llegar más profundo.

—Edward…por favor. —jadeé incapaz de terminar la frase.

El seguía con sus lentos movimientos mirándome intensamente. —No, aun no. Te quiero al borde, te quiero consumir preciosa, te quiero derretir.

Gemí con fuerza sintiendo como el aire me faltaba, como mi cuerpo rogaba por liberarse y mi parte racional gritaba que saliera corriendo del maldito edificio.

Pero no lo haría sin él y no lo haría sin haber sentido su polla deslizándose dentro de mí.

Menos si el seguía hablando de esa manera.

Me arqueé contra él, presionando su mano dentro de mí. Sus dedos se deslizaron a un más adentro dejándome sin aliento.

Un fuerte ruido resonó por todo el lugar, era como una explosión.

Mire a la ventana y la lluvia caía con fuerza.

Los gritos eran aislados, probablemente éramos los únicos aquí y probablemente si seguíamos un poco más, no saldríamos del maldito edificio.

Pero ni si quiera iba cuestionarme porque eso me importaba un carajo.

Esto estaba realmente pasando. Sentía cada célula de mi cuerpo explotando por su calor, estaba realmente _sintiendo_ de nuevo y no quería parar.

Grité cuando su otra mano bajo mi blusa y me sujetador con brusquedad, luego sentí sus labios rodear mi pezón y luego una deliciosa succión que combinada con sus dedos iba a terminar por volverme loca.

Tiré de su cinturón y comencé abrirlo bruscamente.

—Te necesito ya, por favor de verdad…no puedo respirar. —gemí.

— ¿No será por el jodido humo que no puedes respirar, preciosa? ¿No será el calor del fuego que te esta sofocando?

Negué sin decir una palabra.

—Yo pienso que eso es. —dijo sonriendo extasiado.

—Lo disfrutas ¿cierto? Todo esto. —dije jadeando.

—No tienes una maldita idea de cuanto. — me beso duramente. —Eres un puto regalo del cielo, al parecer aún tienen piedad de mí, o tal vez haya sido solo suerte… en todo caso, la suerte es solo para mí ¿no crees?

Sonreí. —Ni por un jodido segundo creas que esto solo es para ti.

Una mueca perversa se formo en su rostro. —Un puto regalo…—susurro antes de atacar mi cuerpo de nuevo.

Abrí sus pantalones finalmente y tome su polla entre mis manos, caliente, dura, lo único que quería era tenerlo ya dentro de mí.

Me acerque a sus labios y los rocé suavemente. —Follame Edward, estoy ardiendo, follame antes de que pierda el aliento.

Apretó su mandíbula. —Ese aliento es mío, y por supuesto que lo vas a perder.

Levantó mis piernas y yo rápidamente las envolví fácilmente alrededor de sus caderas, con lo que la punta de verga estaba contra mi coño y de una sola embestida estuvo dentro de mí.

Grité sintiendo solo con ese simple hecho mi orgasmo comenzar a formarse. El siseó quedándose quieto.

Me arqueé, comenzando a moverme de arriba abajo contra la pared.

—No…joder no te muevas. Déjamelo a mí.

—No… por favor. Te necesito. —estaba rogando y estaba a punto de implorar si no me daba el orgasmo que necesitaba.

Su mano se movió a mi rostro haciéndome mirarlo mientras unía nuestros labios.

Su lengua acariciaba el contorno de ellos lentamente, después abrió mis labios con su lengua y comenzó a penetrarme con ella mientras se movía al mismo ritmo que ella.

Él era la cosa mas caliente que había sentido en mi vida.

Poco a poco comenzó a desenfrenarse y yo junto con él. —Me equivoque… no eres un regalo. —dijo jadeante.

—A ¿no? —gemí apretando mas mis piernas, mientras sentía mi espalda deslizarse de arriba abajo por la pared, raspándola ligeramente, haciéndome sentir un dolor incitante.

—No preciosa, tú eres el puto cielo.

Sonreí ante sus palabras, sintiéndome etérea, el aire ya no estaba llegando con facilidad a mis pulmones. De hecho ya casi no había aire, el oxigeno comenzaba a escasear y calor que sentía no podía diferenciarlo.

No sabía si era Edward o el fuego a punto de cruzar la puerta.

—Y… y entonces ¿Qué eres tú para mí? —gemí.

Edward gruño y se enterró con fuerza. —El puto infierno, preciosa. El puto infierno.

—No te detengas. —si este era el infierno, para que quería el cielo.

Salió de mí antes de hundirse de nuevo, dejándome sin el poco aire que había en mis pulmones.

Sus gruñidos y mis gemidos aumentaron, lo sentía golpear puntos dentro de mí que sabía que existían.

—Humm caliente, estas caliente eres mejor que el maldito fuego…mierda. —gruño antes de morder el lóbulo de mi oreja haciendo que me retorciera.

— ¡Ya! Ya no pu-puedo más…

—Aguanta un poco preciosa. —siseó entre dientes.

Gimoteé sintiendo mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas de necesidad. —Por favor Edward…

—Joder. —gruño.

—Más fuerte. —gemí apretándome a su alrededor.

Temblé y me deje ir.

Grite mientras sentía como mi cuerpo se convulsionaba involuntariamente por tanto placer, no podía controlarlo.

El seguía moviéndose dentro de mí como un desquiciado. — ¡Ah! —grité tensándome nuevamente. Sintiendo esa maldita electricidad de nuevo. Sintiéndome viva, malditamente viva.

Edward gruño tensándose dentro de mí, pegándome a la pared, aplastándome entre ella y su cuerpo mientras envestía lentamente unas cuantas veces más.

Beso mis labios suavemente mientras desenredaba mis piernas de su cadera y lentamente me ponía sobre mis pies y acomodaba con cuidado mi blusa y falta.

Pero cuando me soltó las cosas no salieron como pensaba.

En el momento en que mis pies tocaron el piso, mi respiración se cortó, mi vista se nublo y caí sentada al suelo.

—Mierda. —gruño Edward antes de que otra explosión sonará.

La puerta de baño trono y flamas comenzaron a entrar por ella.

Miedo.

Eso sería lo normal, sentir miedo y sentir que no había esperanza. Pero por alguna razón, sabía que ese no era mi día ni el de Edward, sabía que iba a salir de aquí.

Cerré los ojos sintiéndome cada vez más cansada. Mis parpados pesaban cada vez más y más.

Sentí algo húmedo sobre mis labios y mi nariz, pero mi cerebro estaba comenzando a fallar y realmente ya no tenía fuerzas más que para toser un poco.

Escuché un vidrio romperse, un ruido metálico y a Edward maldecir un par de veces.

Después solo sentí como el piso desaparecía y luego una enorme brisa de aire helado calarme hasta los huesos.

No sabía si estaba consciente o estaba soñando todo esto. Sentí que volaba pero Edward me sostenía y de repente estaba de nuevo en tierra firme, tierra mojada y pequeñas gotas de deslizaban por mi cuerpo.

—Respira preciosa.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, encontrándome con los verdes ojos de Edward.

—Hey. —sonrió un poco.

Sonreí. —Edward. —susurré sintiendo mi garganta en llamas.

—Shs, pasará nena, solo necesitas un poco de oxigeno, estarás bien. —dijo tosiendo un poco, pero para nada veía tan mal como yo debía de verme.

Asentí cerrando los ojos.

Podía escuchar pasos acercarse y gritos histéricos.

— ¿Nena? —susurro Edward sobre mis labios.

— ¿Hmm?

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó.

—Bella Swan.

Lo escuché suspirar antes de que besara tiernamente mis labios.

—Todo un placer Bella Swan. —dijo suavemente.

—Tengo frío. —eso fue lo único que pudo salir de mis labios, sus palabras me sabían a despedida y quería su calor a mi lado, no quería sentir más frío.

Sentí algo pequeño, cuadrado y metálico deslizarse en mi mano, lo apreté con fuerza. —Esto te mantendrá caliente pequeña…hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar.

Me beso fugazmente y deje de sentirlo.

Se había ido.

—Edward. —susurré apretando el pequeño cuadrado metálico con todas mis fuerzas, incapaz de levantar el brazo para poder mirarlo.

— ¡Hay una chica aquí atrás! —gritó una voz desconocida y pronto me vi envuelta por ruidos, voces, personas tocándome, una mascará sobre mi boca y siendo elevada, todo en menos de un segundo.

— ¡Bella! ¡Dios mio Gracias! Bella. —Abrí los ojos al escuchar la temblorosa voz de Alice.

Trate de levantarme pero me lo impidieron.

—Iremos con ella.

Esa era la voz de Rosalie, sonaba enojada y algo temblorosa.

—Lo siento chicas, solo una.

Escuché algunas palabras antes de que Alice apareciera en mi campo de visión.

—No vuelvas hacernos esto ¡escuchaste! Juro que yo misma te matare si vuelves a desaparecer así. Te hemos dicho que no te alejes de nosotras.

Lágrimas gruesas caían de sus ojos.

Ella tomo mi mano con fuerza y sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas…ellas tenían miedo, miedo de que desapareciera. Nunca volverían a confiar en mí como antes.

Alice frunció el ceño al sentir el cuadrado en mi mano.

—Guárdalo Alice. —susurré con voz rasposa.

Alice lo tomo, y sus ojos se agrandaron, ella estaba apunto de decir algo cuando la puerta se cerro.

Ella rápidamente guardo lo que le había dado y se quedo mirándome en silencio.

Cerré los ojos pensando que esto había sido un sueño.

Fugaz de esos que recuerdas pero cuando abres los ojos ya no esta nada de lo que había en ellos y solo te llevas los sentimientos que despertaron en ti.

¿Pero que es la vida misma si no un enorme sueño? El cerebro utiliza la misma parte para el sueño y la vigilia, así que no había gran diferencia.

Yo por lo menos me había llevado eso, sentimientos muy vivos y algo más, pero no de un sueño, ni de la vigila… si no de mi infierno.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Noche Oscura: Se refiera al acto de Fe en la tradición de la luna en la novela "Brida" del grande y maravilloso Paulo Coelho.<strong>_

_**(Oh si, mi Bella y yo creemos en la magia y en lo imposible, si no crees en lo imposible ¿Cómo verás un verdadero cambio en ti?) Esta historia aunque no tiene nada que ver con la novela Brida. Está inspirada en ella y nuestras almas gemelas.**_

**Sip. **

**Un Edward piromaniaco y una Bella fuera de lo común ¿Pero cuando una Bella mía ha sido común o típica? **

**Nueva historia y si me vale digan lo que digan terminaré todas las que yo quiera.**

**También muy personal ya que muchas frases son realmente sacadas de mi mente en momentos de mi vida y no solo pensadas para esta historia.**

**Las quiero chicas, de verdad las aprecio a todas y cada una que lee mi trabajo aquí, que prometo hacer bien. No hay mejor momento para comenzar cualquier cosa que el ahora y ya estoy lista para volver.**

**Déjenme saber si les gusto ok? Y no estoy pidiendo reviews, estoy pidiendo comentarios y no por la cantidad si no para saber su opinión, si les gusto o no.**

**Para esos son. Olvidemos la palabra "review" y Bienvenida comentario, al final de cuentas yo comencé la campaña por comentarios a las autoras y no me avergüenzo de pedir su opinión! No como alguien que dijo que pedir comentarios era patético, para mi no lo es.**

**Gracias chicas de antemano. Espero que me dejen saber su opinión pues esto es bastante importante para mi en esta historia.**

**Love ya girls**

**EffyLove xoxo.**


End file.
